Dissidia: The Lost Cycle
by MaxAxil
Summary: Among the cycles of war between Cosmos and Chaos, there was one Cycle that was never recorded and was lost from history. Aerith Gainsborough predicted a danger that would stir the balance. With Cosmos' permission, she recruits Sora with the help of his world's Aerith. Meanwhile, Neku Sakuraba is swept into the war as well when he angrily chases after The Emperor.
1. Chapter 1: Day of Destiny

_Cosmos... The goddess of harmony_

_Chaos... The god of discord_

_Reigning from distant realms, the two gods have gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war. Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed the conflict would last forever. But..._

The new cycle began as it should have. Warriors from far and wide have been summoned to battle. But something was different. As the warriors dispersed from Cosmos' throne, a sacred feeling made her heart leap.

"New Warriors..."

Dissidia: The Lost Cycle

-Radiant Garden-

In the wake of their arrival, Sora, Donald, and Goofy battled Heartless left and right as they walked through the pathway to the castle at Radiant Garden. Receiving an urgent call from his friends their, he quickly got on the Gummi Ship and went as fast as possible. With Xehanort and his cronies still at the fray, who knows what the thirteen warriors of Darkness could do to harm every other world.

"Sora." The gunblade totting man ushered Sora and his friends into Ansem's study. With them were Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuna, and oddly enough, Tidus, a friend from Destiny Islands.

"What are you doing here? HOW did you get here?" Sora asked.

"I..." He hung his head low. "Dont know. Me and Wakka were playing, and then... I was just here."

"We all were," added Cloud "And when we all got here, a piece of paper fell from the ceiling with your name on it."

Sora looked puzzled. Donald was the first to ask again.

"Are there any Heartless we have to take care of?"

Leon shook his head.

"No. This mission is quite different. It requires Sora. Alone. At least Aerith says so."

"Gawrsh, but we always stick together."

Aerith let out a deep sigh and pressed her palm out on the table.

Everyone but Yuna was deeply surprised.

"Aerith, what are you doing?" Tifa asked.

Upon those words, A glossy window appeared out of nowhere. A portal of some sort?

"Hello?" Aerith said to the window. "Goodness. It worked."

Sora was left open mouthed as another Aerith appears.

"It took me a while to contact you. But it pleases me to no end our plan worked."

"What's going on?" Tidus asked.

Yuna fluttered to his shoulder. "That window is a portal to an alternate dimension. Aerith was contacted by her other self. I've been having dreams of another me trying to call as well."

"Cloud. Its so good to see you. And you as well, Tifa."

Cloud was confused. Tifa, even more, but hid it behind a happy facade.

"Sora, correct?"

"Y-yeah. Aerith."

The other Aerith smiled as he nodded for an awkward greeting.

"I don't have much time. I have summoned you all in behalf of our Goddess, Cosmos. A rift has recently flooded a section of this world and enemies we call Manikins have increased threefold. The God we fight against, Chaos, has summoned more warriors from another dimension as well, and we need all the help we can get. It's a cycle we cannot escape."

Goofy approached the window. "But isn't it forbidden to meddle with other worlds affairs?"

"Yeah! It's the Law." Donald adds. The other Aerith smiles.

This dimension's Aerith began to explain. "In their dimension, those laws do not apply. They work under different systems from our 'Worlds'"

Leon broke his silence and approached. "But this is another dimension we're talking about. Sora might never make it out. Especially if you're in a cycle of war!"

The other Aerith gave him a reassuring look. "You've grown here... Squall." Leon was stunned at the girl's usage of his real name.

"I've... Ditched that name."

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shally. You still need to lighten up. The same goes for you... Cloud." Those words brought them into hair touching embarassment.

"I can bring him back. I promise. Sora... Are you ready?"

"Wait!" Tifa interrupts. "You can't just make him go. At least ask him what he-"

Sora stepped forward. "I'll do it."

"But Sora." Donald and Goofy said at the same time. Sora smiled.

"I'm a Keyblade Master. I can't say no to someone in need."

He turned his head to Leon.

"We may never meet again..."

Leon gave a small scoff and smiled "But we'll never forget each other."

Sora nods and approaches Tidus and Cloud. "Tell Riku and Kairi... I'll be gone for a while. And if I don't make it back..."

"You'll make it." Cloud says with conviction.

"Here." Tifa hands him a red stone. "If you're ever in trouble, just call this guy."

Yuna flies to him. "And from me." She hands a handful of potions and a bead ring.

"It's going to be a dangerous place there."

"Why can't we come?" Donald asks.

"We can only take Sora because his light is one of the brightest." The other Aerith stares at the others. "Plus... Our dimensions versions of you cant interact with you. If there is a law to dimensions, its that we cannot bring two of the same person to the same plane unless a strong connection and awareness is there."

They all nod.  
>"I've wasted enough time... I have to tell you how this works. I need everyone of you except Donald and Goofy to touch the window. Your presence will identify with your alternate selves and push the portal bigger from your side and allow Sora to enter without a problem." They do as intructed and the portal widens.<br>The other Aerith extends her hand out. "  
>Shall we?" Sora nods and takes her hand. Soon, his eyes met with a flash of light and felt himself being pulled in to another dimension<p>

-Authors Note:  
>This is my second attempt at fanfic. I hope you enjoy.<br>I love Dissidia and I still play it to this day.  
>Sorry if its more exposition than action for now.<br>Oh and... Sora's not the only character that's going to appear. The main character of my favorite game will appear too.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Minute Clapping

-Shibuya, Udagawa Wall Tag-

Neku Sakuraba and Shiki Misaki laid at the sight of the graffiti on the wall.

"This is nice" Shiki says.

"It makes me wonder where skaterbrain is, though."

"Rhyme says Beat went to a skating rink or something."

"Heh." The peace didnt last very long. Joshua Kiryu, the guy who had shot Neku dead and was the reason he entered the Repears Game appeared.

"Why hello there Neku. Shiki."

"What do you want Josh?"

"I'm merely here to-"

The words were cut short as a dark red portal opens and a man in gold appears out of nowhere and throws a blue ball of condensed fire at them.

"Look out!" Neku pushes Shiki out of the way and was in line for the attack. Hadn't Joshua been there, he'd be dead again. Joshua summons a falling car to take the blow and swings his Phone to produce masses of white angel power from the skies to fell the intruder. It misses as the intruder retreats to the portal.

Angry, Neku takes out a Psych and gives chase.

"Get back here you prick!"

"Neku! Wait!" Joshua calls after him. But before he could follow suit, the portal disappears.

"Tch. How inconvenient."

"Joshua!" Shiki shouts. "What's going on?" Joshua ponders on and approaches a piece of the car that was blown to pieces.

"Cosmos and Chaos."

"Huh?"Joshua didnt mind Shiki and opened his phone. He dialed a few digits and a white portal opens up.

"Joshua!"

"I'm going after them... You go look for Beat." He disappears into the portal. Shiki jumps after him but hits the concrete floor. The portal quickly disappeared.

"Neku..."

-Orders Sanctuary-

"Cosmos. I've brought him."

The goddess with flowing golden hair stood from her pedestal.

"Welcome." She gazed upon the young boy and smiled.

"Hey there." He said bowing his head. "I'm Sora"

"Yes. I know." She chuckled."Aerith has given you the short version of the explanation, I presume?"

Sora nods.

"Then lets get you up to speed." A familiar voice from behind makes Sora turn around. It was...

"Tifa!" She has changed clothes to that of a white top and black mini skirt. "You came!"

The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but have we met?" Sora took a moment to process Tifa's confusion.

"She wouldn't know you." Another familar voice says. When he turns his head, a girl in a kimono stood before him. Her face was familiar, but he couldn't quite point it out.

"Oh. Yuna. You've returned." Said Aerith.

Yuna?! Yuna was the size of a pencil sharpener. This Yuna was a fully grown human being.

"Wait. Does he have his memories?" Tifa aks.

"Yes." Aerith says. "But there's a different reason." She turns her head to Cosmos, as if asking for confirmation.

The goddess nods an approval.

"Sora is from another dimensions." Aerith says. "He knows the you from his dimension. And you as well, Yuna."

"I've been having a nagging feeling about knowing you. I guess I know why now." Yuna says.

"You do feel familiar." Tifa adds.

"Anyway-"

A crash echoed within the area and a crystaline figure appeared before them.

Tifa lifted her arms to a battle stance and Yuna summons a staff

Sora summoned his keyblade. "What are those things? Heartless?"  
>"I guess you could say they're heartless. They don't have a conscience to care."<br>"No as in Heartless. Dark Creatures without hearts."  
>Tifa looked at him funny.<br>Aerith summoned her staff and guarded Cosmos. "These are the Manikins Sora. No Heartless exist in our dimension."  
>"What a strange weapon." Yuna inquired.<br>"It's the Keyblade." Sora replies. Then, the manikin charged at them with its fake sword.  
>Sora charged. It was all or nothing now.<p>

-Author Notes-  
>Sorry this chapter's shorter.<br>It has to be to open for the Third one.  
>The World Ends With You is my favorite game.<br>Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3: Pinned

-Crystal Tower-  
>Neku arrived at an unknown tower.<br>"Where are you?! Come out you coward!"  
>In his rage, Neku activated a Pyrokinesis Pin and burned at the grass.<br>It surprised him to find his Psychs working without any of his partners around.  
>"Who might you be?"<br>Neku turned his head. A man with grey-silver armor and a horned helmet stood before him.  
>"Who the hell are you?"<br>"I am Judge Gabranth." He replies.  
>"What? Where's your gavel, Mr. Judge."<br>The man chuckled and drew his weapon. Two blades.  
>Neku became cautious.<br>"You're with that guy in Gold, aren't you?"  
>"Gold? You mean Emperor Mateus? Barely." Gabranth combined the two blades and pointed it at Neku.<br>"You are not of Cosmos' nor are you of Chaos'. Who are you and what business do you have here?"  
>"Your barely friend Mateus appeared out of nowhere and attacked me and my friend. I'm here to pay him back."<br>Gabranth chuckled again. And charged. The battle has begun.

-Soundtrack: FFXII Boss Battle-  
>Battle Intro:<br>"Your Judgment will be swift!" Gabranth says.  
>"I don't need another person judging me!" Neku Replies<p>

Gabranth's helmet has mysteriously disappeared and he starts rushing Neku  
>With nimble speed, Neku dodges the strike and locks on. He takes out his Force Rounds Pin and aim.<br>"Eat this!" bursts of energy rapidly fires out of Neku's hand and Gabranth is blown back and stunned. He gets back on his feet and dashes through the air. He spins and the blade produces sharp wind.  
>Neku ducks and backs away. This time, he takes out his Pyrokinesis pin again and attacks.<br>"Burn in Hell!" He shouts. He begins to float as fire inches at Gabranth. He swerves to the right but did not expect the fire to follow him. He is tossed into the air as he takes damage from the blow of hot flames.  
>A small bell appears out of nowhere. Gabranth ran for it and absorbs it. He stood for a few seconds with his weapon outstretched. Neku got out of his stupor of curiosity and runs for him. He had noticed an eerie yellow aura on Gabranth and begins to deliberate his next Pin.<br>"Hatred is What Drives Me!"  
>It was all too quick.<br>The helmet returns on Gabranth and he rushes. Neku tries to dodge, but the now quicker Gabranth manages to catch him and began to slice at him.  
>"Retribution's blade!" Gabranth shouted.<br>"You will be judged!" Neku could only scream as the attack continued, but wondered how he wasn't getting killed yet.  
>"I'll cleave you!" He thrusts the blade hard at Neku and he's blown away.<br>"Ow!" Neku couldn't tell why he wasn't felled yet. Must be some sort of synchronization like when he and his partner would sync up and fight Noise in his world.  
>Neku was in pain, but he didn't want to lose to this asshat.<br>"Vengeance is great. Try and see if yours is better than mine!" Neku began to get pissed.  
>He took out a Thunderbolt pin and jumped high up.<br>"Lightning!" He shouts. A burst of electricity circles Gabranth and stuns him. He takes out the Grave Marker Pin and readies up.  
>The Grave Marker flies Neku above his opponent and his hands are imbued with power.<br>He quickly slams down his hands in a downward arc at Gabranth who is again knocked back. He seems angrier, however, as he splits the blade in two.  
>"Destruction! Raaagh!" Neku anticipated the new attack. Not its speed. The shockwaves flew at him like crazy and he barely managed to avoid them. He was panting at the wall, staring the Judge down.<br>"Well? Is this the extent of your vengeance?!"  
>"Don't flatter yourself you crazy Judge. I've got you on my sights."<br>The judge scoffed and taunted Neku to come at him. Neku smiled a harsh grin and sped into him. The Judge split his weapon in two again, ready to slash at him, but Neku saw it. He flipped into the air before his weapon could touch Neku. Gabranth turned his head but was surprised when Neku thrust his hand out and grabbed Gabranth by the head.  
>To stop him from flailing his pointy weapons, Neku placed his Thunderbolt at Gabranth's neck and activates it. The electricity circles his body and he is stunned into kneeling, as if being struck by a Stun Gun.<br>"I've been saving this one." Neku's hand glowed blue and Gabranth could feel himself sweat from the heat and anxiety.  
>"You wont do it. Sneer at me as you wish, but I can tell you don't have the heart."<br>Neku smiled again. "Screw You." He said. "You obviously don't know me."  
>Neku recalled his first week at the Reapers Game where he very nearly snuffed Shiki out by choking her, thinking he'd be free.<br>This person was an enemy. And he was so close to killing Neku. He WOULD have been dead earlier, but for some reason, the slashes at him weren't enough to kill him.  
>This guy was in the way.<br>The glow turned orange and Neku released his current Psych, One Stroke, Vast Wealth, a burst round pin.  
>The few seconds Gabranth had before Neku could end him, he thought that even most of Chaos' warriors weren't that cruel. Neither were Cosmos. Maybe Squall, actually.<br>-End of Battle-  
>"That's how it's done."<p>

As the battle ends, Neku approached the downed warrior.  
>"Well? Gonna talk? I know you're alive." Gabranth moans and squirms a little.<br>"Answer me. Where. Is. This. Emperor. I'm going to dethrone him for trying to fry Shiki."  
>Gabranth gives a short chortle and turns his head to Neku.<br>"You may kill me if you wish. I shall return soon."  
>Neku pondered on Gabranth's words. "Going to play the Reapers Game?"<br>"No. I intend no games." He says.  
>Annoyed, Neku kicks the guy.<br>"Just tell me where he is."  
>"Fine… I shall not deny you the taste of revenge… He's at the castle Pandaemonium, seated at his throne like the smug bastard he is."<br>Neku puts his hands in his pocket in thought. He hadn't had the slightest clue where that is. That was how far Gabranth was willing to cooperate.  
>"At least point me the right direction."<br>"There." He points east. "It's the castle with sharp crystals. But be warned. There are manikins, horrible creatures that lurk at every corner."  
>"Yeah, whatever." With that, he leaves Gabranth and strode forward with Twister playing at maximum volume on his iconic Purple Headphones.<p>

-Author Notes-  
>Well? How's the first battle?<br>I personally enjoyed making this battle.  
>I know you were probably expecting Sora in this chapter<br>But I need to split the time and let them both have their moment.


	4. Chapter 4: The Way to Dawn

-Orders Sanctuary-  
>Soundtrack: FFI - Battle<br>vs: False Hero  
>Battle Intro:<br>"You gonna cry?"

Sora clashed with the imitation of The Warrior of Light.  
>Though Sora had never met the guy, he could tell this thing was obviously based on this person.<br>"Prepare" it said with a raspy, fake voice. The manikin swung his shield in an upward arc. Sora backed away and slid forward.  
>Sora struck the enemy in his usual combo. An overhead swing, followed by a forward thrust, finished with a downward Blitz.<br>The manikin was knocked back, but got up with a determined façade.  
>"Lightning!" Radiant swords appeared out of nowhere and at first slowly came at him. It began picking speed and tracked Sora.<br>"Defense!" Sora cast Reflect.  
>A few of the swords shattered, but one pierced through and staggered Sora.<br>"Let me Help!" Tifa appeared from the skies. "This will hurt!" She pounced the manikin with a downward kick to the face.  
>"Sora! Now!" Sora picked up speed and rushed the enemy.<br>Tifa backed away as Sora, with his Keyblade shining, neared.  
>"This it!" Sora thrust his keyblade hard and it broke through the manikin's shield.<br>The manikin shattered to pieces.  
>-End of Battle-<br>"That's the power of the keyblade!"

"What was up with that Kook?" Sora dismissed the Keyblade and relaxed his hands behind his head.  
>"The manikins are mindless creatures that came from the rift. Beings made like an echo of one, but are nothing like humans." Cosmos said. "Within the war, Manikins have wreaked havoc upon ally and enemy alike as they traverse the land."<br>"So they're like Nobodies." Sora replies  
>"Excuse me?" Tifa interjects. "But those things are far from nobodies. They are imitations."<br>Yuna stopped Tifa and calmed her down. "No. I think he means something else." She turns her head to Sora for clarification. He nods.  
>"In my dimension, there are creatures from darkness that destroy worlds and steal people's hearts. Heartless. Those people then turn into heartless themselves"<br>"That's awful" Tifa adds.  
>"Now when a person who had a strong enough heart get turned into a heartless, they leave behind their old shell. They SEEM human, but they don't have a heart to express real emotion. They're what we called Nobodies."<br>"I see." Yuna says. "I guess, in a way, they are kind of like Manikins."  
>"So… Why did you guys ask for my help anyways?" Sora asks. "I mean, I get the need for more hands, but if that were the case, you could have brought my friends. Instead, you said I had the brightest light. What would you need with it?"<br>Aerith shut her eyes and kneeled into a prayer. Her staff has begun floating.. As seconds passed and sparkling lights fluttered around the sanctuary, Cosmos halted Sora from questioning her more. When Aerith opened her eyes, it was bright white in color, not the usual green.  
>"Yuna." She said. Yuna nodded and laid her staff to the ground and it went under Aerith's floating staff. The staves twirled and a single white orb came into existence in between the staves. A materia.<br>As the staves continued their rotation, an image began to form from the Materia. Kind of like a projector.  
>From the image came an open area with an large, open rift..<br>Between the portal was a man. Not one of Cosmos'. Not one of Chaos'.  
>He turns around, but the image distorts.<br>The staves clattered to the floor and Aerith gasps for breath.  
>Yuna helps her up and hands her a potion, but she declines.<br>"I'll be fine." Aerith brushed her dress and slowly got up.  
>Sora crossed his arms, still a bit confused.<br>It was Cosmos' turn to explain. She wasn't to fight, but if there was at least a few things she can do for her warriors besides bequeathing power was to give them a break.  
>"That man you see before you is a manikin." She says.<br>"He didn't look like a manikin to me." Sora replies.  
>Cosmos nods and explains further. "This one is a manikin who had successfully gained memories without any problems and has turned into one with power. So in most part, he is human… But he has opened up a portal from the rift with more of their kind. But the difference between them is that these manikins have more instinct than that of a regular manikin. We call them, Neo-Manikins. We don't know what he wishes to achieve, but the threat of the Neo-Manikins have terrorized this cycle. They are cold, heartless beings that are much more like humans, but not enough to comprehend anything more than masters and strength. A few of Chaos' warriors have attempted to reach this man to recruit his aid. We must stop this man, and if he can rip open portals, what more if he opens another one to another dimension. Not only will this one be in danger, but so could yours."<br>Sora held a face of shock. "Riku… Kairi…"  
>It was right for him to have come along, Sora thought. A threat much more menacing than mere heartless. If those things were to enter his world, losing hearts wasn't going to be the only problem he had to face. But also death.<br>Sora has never seen someone die in a sense of cold lifeless bodies. Just them… Disappearing from sight. But the concept was very real to him and he did not wish for it to be something he also has to face at his own world.  
>"I understand." Cosmos smiles. "What do you want me to do though?"<br>"The keyblade has the power to open and lock anything, am I correct?" Aerith says.  
>Sora nods and summons the keyblade.<br>"With your keyblade, we could lock the portal summoning the Neo-Manikins and cut off anything to come to their aid. Sora, you are a vital part of our mission. We must stop at nothing to defeat this man."  
>"Don't worry! It'll be a piece of cake."<br>Tifa wags her finger. "Don't be so confident, Sora. This isn't your world. Fighting here isn't the same as what you've had to deal with before. We could win some. We could lose some. We could perish and never return." She puts her hand on his shoulder.  
>"Everyone of Cosmos' warriors are all seasoned and have been through their own journeys. You can't expect everything to be the same all the time. Don't… Go rushing into things that could get you killed. You have people backing you up. Don't be hesitant to rely on them." Sora looks down and remembers his own journey. He HAS been through a lot… But they have too. And they're still in a war that's been going on for a long time. She was right. This battlefield is a step above his game.<br>"Let's go then." Yuna says "We should introduce you to some friends."  
>"Okay!" Sora dismissed his Keyblade again and nodded. They turned their backs and started walking. They were off.<p>

-Order's Sanctuary-  
>Cosmos stood from her throne as she sensed the impending presence. She could not fully comprehend what was coming, but it held strong power.<br>Aerith was the sole warrior around and though she was reliable, she wasn't one to be fighing long battles that required more than her magic's strength.  
>But like any other warrior, she was brave. It would take more than a feeling to stop her.<br>"Come out." Aerith said. A single sweat trickled down her temple.  
>A white portal opened.<br>Aerith put her hand up to the side as a sign to tell Cosmos to take cover. Her other hand held her staff in front of the portal.  
>"Hold your fire." Said a voice. Comsos recognized the voice and instructed Aerith to put her weapon down.<br>Cosmos beamed a smile that couldn't express more joy than it should.  
>"Hello… Old friend." She said. From the portal stepped out a boy with grey-blonde hair. He wore a simple, light purple polo and pants. He held an Orange Flip Phone. He looked like an ordinary teenage boy from the city to any mortal eye.<br>Even Aerith could not tell who this boy is.  
>"Good day, Cosmos." He flipped his hair and massaged his shoulder. "Dimensional travel is tiring."<br>Aerith was stunned. How could he have done that and only felt a little worn down when she had to contact her other self. She also had to admit that though she did not tell anyone, she did feel waned, maybe even more fatigued if she did not enlist her parallel self's help.  
>"Who are you?" She asked with doubt in her voice.<br>He giggled and looked at her with an amused look. "The name's Yoshiya Kiryu. But mother and father call me Joshua."  
>"Joshua? Whats…"<br>"He is the Composer of Shibuya." Cosmos answers. "He holds powers of Angels. His power is comparable with that of Mine or Chaos' power."  
>"Oh you flatter me. But I am merely one who oversea the people and my workers. Like a major CEO. Only pretty. And won't regret erasing you from my list."<br>Aerith bowed her head. In the presence of an angel was something else entirely.  
>"What have you come for, my friend?"<br>Joshua digs into his pocket and takes out a pin. A Player Pin. He hands it to Aerith.  
>"Has this ever entered your visions?"<br>Aerith stared into the pin and recalled something familiar. That of a pair of… Purple Headphones.  
>"Purple Headphones." She said outloud. Joshua shut his eyes.<br>"As I thought." He says and pockets the pin. "One of my… Friends… Has followed a Warrior of Chaos into this realm in a fit of rage. I fear he might be in danger. And if he were to be killed, the Reapers Game will not be here to give him a second chance. I must find him and bring him home."  
>"Could you have not taken a portal to his direct area?" Aerith asks.<br>Joshua shakes his head no and looks at his Phone. "I am not in my realm. To enter another, I must enter an area of which I am familiar with. I cannot detect his presence as easy as I can from where we live. I have to find him the hard way. Of course, I know the cycles have not been kind and entering means fighting my way. I have lowered my vibe so I wouldn't be overstepping my bounds. I know the laws of Dimensions, my dear Aerith. I may not have all my powers at the moment, but I am strong enough to fight back."  
>Joshua opens his phone and uses the tracker app that Hanekoma once installed during one of his days with Neku in the Reapers Game. Energy spiked everywhere and Joshua shut the phone. It was useless trying it like that. He had to use the Player Pin to find a connection.<br>"Well then, I must be off."  
>"Joshua, wait." Cosmos says. "There is a new threat here and it could harm its way into other realms. It may enter Shibuya. I thought I should warn you."<br>Joshua placed his hand on his chin, the way he does when he's in deep thought.  
>"I'm sure your new warrior can do it, but I will assist in any way I can. Anything for a friend." He says and he's off.<br>Aerith pointed something interesting out.  
>"How will he fight? Where is his weapon?" She asks.<br>Cosmos sat on her throne and watched as Joshua went on.  
>"He'll be fine. He's got that." She points to the phone.<br>"The… Cellphone?" Cosmos smiled at Aerith's amusement.  
>Joshua wasn't someone one should take lightly. Aerith took a very sharp mental note of that.<p>

-Author's Notes-  
>I'm Very sorry for the late update. I was a little busy. So regarding the schedule, I might update two times a week. I'm still thinking about it. The man will be an original character I made.<br>And to continue with this cycle being lost, there will also be other NEW warriors that will arrive the scene, but not as important as Sora and Neku.  
>And Joshua XDDD<br>See you next time.  
>I might update again the next day.<p> 


End file.
